peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 March 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-03-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Half Man Half Biscuit #2, recorded 23rd February 1986, repeat, first broadcast 03 March 1986 *Soup Dragons #1, recorded 16th February 1986, repeat, first broadcast 24 February 1986 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''File 1 'cuts in *It's Immaterial: Driving Away From Home (Jim's Tune) (7") Siren SIREN 15 ¤ *''(JP - 'And the first time our second session from Half Man Half Biscuit went out, I didn't really have the opportunity to listen to very much, it one of those nights where there was like intense activity in the studio, well I say intense but not really, I couldnt really concentrate on it for one reason or another, so I'm looking forward to hearing it again.)'' *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Bastard Son Of Dean Friedman (session) *''a few seconds of a very slow sounding HMHB session track ensues, before fading to silence, then after a few seconds, JP - 'Ah. Interesting technical problems there for which I apologise, the tape's playing at the wrong speed. Ah it's going to be one of those nights, it's shaping up to be a real collectors' item. I hope you're taping it. Course you're not allowed to do that of course.... *Radicals: Rum Tree *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Bastard Son Of Dean Friedman (session) @''' *Art Of Noise featuring Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (7") China WOK 6 ¤ *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (7") London 45-HLW 8879 ¤ *Soup Dragons: Learning To Fall (session) *''tip flip during above track'' *Sherrif And The Ravels: The Lonely One (album - Dancin' And Romancin') Charly ¤ *Television Personalities: God Snaps His Fingers () Dreamworld *Rodney O: These Are My Beats (12") Egyptian Empire DMSR-00668 *Cramps: People Ain't No Good (album - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat WIKA 46 *''JP laments his Welsh pronunciation again and resorts to spelling out the name of the next band.'' *Tynal Tywyll: unknown track (7" EP -) Anhrefn *''(JP - 'We'll just have to hope that it's not a song about bottoms')'' *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Left My Heart In Papworth General (session) '''@ *''tape flip to T398 possible gap'' *Edwin Starr: Grapevine (Part 1) (12" EP - Grapevine / I Need Your Love) Hippodrome 12 HIPPO 107 ¤ *Wolfhounds: Another Hazy Day On The Lazy A (12" EP - Cut The Cake) Pink PINKY 8 *Robert Johnson: If I Had Possession Over Judgment Day (album - King Of The Delta Blues Singers) CBS 62456 ¤ *''(JP - 'You may see it of course as being rather foolish trying to revive someone who's been dead for nearly 50 years, but there are people still making records who have been dead that long, I think')'' *Raymonde: Raymonde (7") Desire WANT 5 *Tetrack: Pure Worries (dub) Rockers DSR 5429-A fades out as it was the wrong side *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Going To Use It: Xx Sex (7" EP - Rules And Regulations) Vindaloo UGH 11 *Tetrack: Pure Worries (single) Rockers DSR 5429-A *Soup Dragons: Too Shy To Say (session) *''tape flip'' *Fiestas I'm Going To Hate Myself () Chimneyville *Biff Bang Pow: Love's Going Out Of Fashion (12") Creation CRE 024T *LL Cool J: Rock The Bells (original version) (12" EP - Rock The Bells / El Shabazz) Def Jam TA 7003 *Fall: Fortress/Deer Park (album - Hex Enduction Hour) Kamera KAM 005 ¤ *''File 1 cuts out'' *Half Man Half Biscuit: Reasons To Be Miserable (Part 10) (session) *Bob Gaddy: Stormy Monday Blues pre-announced only *Tracks marked @''' available on '''FIle 2 File ;Name *1) 1986-03-18 Tapes 397 and 398.mp3 *2) JP19860929.mp3 misdated ;Length *1) 1:30:27 *2) 00:10:49 (from 6:14 unique) ;Other *1) File created from T397 and T398 of 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?g2rphrokij3s4fu *2) Mediafire Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)